metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Bull
:For the creature referred to as "Bull" in page 110 of Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, see Zeela. BullsSuper Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 16''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' pg. 109''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition'' are a Floating Plant-TypeGallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database species located on Zebes. Description In Super Metroid, Bulls are found within sand traps found in Maridia as well as in parts of the Wrecked Ship. Their only attack is a quick ram, but they can easily home in on their targets. Their durable armor allows them to survive attacks from most weaponry, but a Super Missile, the Grappling Beam, a few Power Bombs or Plasma Beam shots will kill these creatures. An untold number of Bulls were captured and brought to the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion, where they would later become X Parasite hosts. Bulls infected or mimicked by X no longer attempt to ram their opponents and instead float around aimlessly. They will expel toxic gas from their orifices whenever they are attacked, as with the Puffers and Preeds. These Bulls also have strange blue coloring which matches their new toxic trait. s and another Bull approach.]] Bulls appear in Metroid: Other M in their first official 3D appearance. They appear to have a blue color scheme and expel gas as in Fusion. They appear in the Main Sector and the Biosphere. These Bulls become aggressive as soon as Samus is near them, in which they will charge towards her in an attempt to collide and detonate themselves. Concept art states that they are a plant species that transports seeds by expelling spores in its gas, and that it has been known to easily migrate 100 km by riding on an air current. The Bulls in Fusion and Other M behave differently from their natural brethren in Super Metroid. Since Fusion chronologically takes place after Other M, the Bulls' toxic gas seems to not be a result of X Parasites tampering with their DNA, but instead a result of Galactic Federation researchers artificially modifying the creatures to turn them into efficient bioweapons. Variatons Heat Bull A Heat Bull is a fiery version of the Bull that appears in Metroid: Other M in the fire area, the Pyrosphere, with a red coloring and the ability to expel fire. Instead of exploding with a poison cloud, it has a much more violent flaming explosion. Its tubes can be frozen over by the Ice Beam, rendering it harmless until it decides to blow itself up. They are as aggressive as their toxic relatives. Official data ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition ''"Bulls may be low level enemies, but they can still be extremely dangerous. They float in the air and slowly waft toward you as they prepare to attack. If they get too close, they'll knock you off your feet. Regular bulls spew poisonous gas. ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Flying low in the air, Bulls will explode if they get too close to Samus. The Heat Bulls in Sector 3 will charge at Samus, so try to fight at a distance." Trivia *Their name may be derived from their similar behavior to a real-life bull (in the ramming aspect). **Alternatively, they may be named "bull" as an homage to Bullton, a monster from the Ultraman series that they closely resemble design-wise. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to Bulls as "parasite-controlled floating spheres" that contain "poisonous gas". *''Super Metroid'' refers to them in internal code as a Pipe.https://archive.is/20131016132358/img59.imageshack.us/img59/521/pipem.png *Very similar creatures known as Puffers and Preeds were utilized by the Space Pirates on various worlds throughout the Prime Series. Gallery Bull.jpg|''Super Metroid'' sprite Bullart.PNG|Bull Gallery Mode art from Other M. References es:Bull ru:Буль Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Maridia Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:Biosphere Category:X Category:BSL Category:Sector 6 Category:Recurring Species Category:Sealife Category:Lavalife Category:Nocturnal Category:Plantlife Category:Transportation